All Because of Ramen
by Anaiese Von Claire
Summary: Five siblings have invaded the school and the Host Club, but Tamaki's out sick! Can anyone stop the tidal wave of terror and confusion?
1. Prologue

**Just kinda wondern' if anyone, besides me, would like this kind of story. It's experimental but I think it should be pretty amusing. Tell me if you like it! **

Little scraps of the note fluttered around the heads of the two as they watched the four walk away. Neither knew what to say, their mouths only hung open. As the pieces of the letter feel to the ground, the identical people looked over at each other. The late summer breeze continued to stir the light pieces as a young girl who was in the boy's uniform paced up to them. She had witnessed the entire scene play out. She knew the story. They had told her before. Except this time they were the victims.

"Hikaru? Kaoru?" she called. Both turned in unison to look at their friend. "are you okay?" Neither made a sound; they looked away. She walked up to the twins and felt pity on them. "Come on, let's get back to the club, I'll make you some coffee."

**If you're worried it the story is going to be this dramatic the whole time, don't. It's probably going to be like a normal episode with all the funny parts and such just with a little twist. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. R&R **


	2. The Terrible Four!

**I might make little short stories at the end of some chapters. So look for some of those if you want to and just enjoy the story!**

"What do mean that Tamaki-sempai is sick?"

"Apparently something you said to him yesterday really up set him," Kyoya replied pushing up his glasses and looking straight at Haruhi..

"Yeah and you know how he gets," Kaoru said.

"He ate 3 bowls of ramen because he was so upset," Hikaru added. "And that ramen turned against him."

"So for however long he's out I'll be in charge," Kyoya said scribbling something down in his notebook. All the Hosts started at the thought of the 'Shadow King' being in charge. "Do any of you have a problem with that?"

"Sir, no Sir!" everyone replied saluting their temporary leader. From that time until Tamaki came back, everyone held their breath and tightened up on every slack they had. Even Hunny cut back (slightly) on his cake consumption.

The next day...

Class 1-A started off with the introduction of some new, temporary students. All four were girls with all different hair colors and styles in the typical yellow girls uniform.

"Class please welcome Suzuki, Suzuko, Suzu and Suzuha Fujiye. Please sit over by the north wall."

The twins looked at each other and Haruhi spoke their thoughts. "Hey, they're quadruplets! Maybe they're like you guys."

"Yeah, maybe," sighed the twins.

Lunch time...

The twins forced Haruhi come come eat lunch with them in the cafeteria because they wanted to discuss their 'History homework.' Which is to say that they actually wanted to discuss going to their private beach in Fiji over the next break. But this pleasant conversation was interrupted.

After Hikaru and Kaoru finished their order at the counter, they went to go sit down. Haruhi trapped between them, they were stopped by the four new girls.

"Hey," said Suzuki who was the oldest. She had her blond hair in long curls except for two small buns on either side of her head. Her hair bobbed at her every slight movement. "You two must be the legendary Hitachiin brothers."

"Yes, known for you strange anti-social habits up until you joined the Host Club," Suzuko concurred. She had long straightened hair that was deep cranberry in color and the only other thing that broke up the tide of thick red hair was a black headband.

"Where you utilize those strange behaviors to charm girls," continued Suzuha who had black hair that was pulled back in a ponytail with a braid on either side of her head that tied in with the rest of her ponytail.

The last one who was the youngest, who had honey-brown hair with gold highlights the curled and waterfalled down her shoulders, seemed to be a little out of the loop but was instantly re-entered as she finished. "Your only true friends," Suzu concluded. "are the other Hosts in the Host Club."

"Especially, Haruhi Fujioka," they all said staring with emerald eyes straight at the poor girl between the boys. Haruhi fidgeted as the piercing eyes seemed to drill right through her skull and into her brain.

"Yes that's us," the twins replied, blocking Haruhi as they saw how uncomfortable their friend was while under the speculating eyes of the foursome. "And you are the not-so-famous Fujiye quadruplets."

All four laughed with the same synchronized laugh. "We're not quadruplets!" Suzuha snickered.

"We are quintuplets!" Suzuko informed them.

"Our brother, Gorou, is so smart he skipped a grade!" Suza added.

"Then why aren't you as smart?" Hikaru asked critically.

The sisters ignored the comment and answered the question. "Gorou has nothing better to do with his life. Or that's what we think," Suzuki said tossing her hair. She looked around the twins at directly at Haruhi again. "Are you sure he should be a Host? He doesn't seem very manly."

"Oh, he is SOO manly," Hikaru said again blocking the eyes of the girls.

"So manly that he once snatched a fish right out of a lake with his bare hand, blindfolded!" Kaoru added also helping to shield his friend.

"I see," Suzuki breathed, crossing her arms. "Then he wouldn't mind if we came and visited the Host Club and requested him?"

"Not at all!" the twins blurted.

"Could Gorou come as well?" Suzu suggested.

"Ah, yes, that wall of meat should learn some social skills instead of eating cake all day," Suzuko harrumphed.

"Yeah sure!" the twins agreed, still a little fired up from the sisters questioning Haruhi's masculinity.

"But, the Host Club is for entertaining girls, not guys," Haruhi cut in. "I mean, what would Kyoya think..."

Kaoru halted in his tracks as he recalled yesterdays conversation, but Hikaru was still angry. "Who cares what Kyoya thinks?" he declared. "You know, I think Kaoru and I would be better leaders than him!"

This was the wrong time to say this for at this time Kyoya walked into the cafeteria and only heard the 'Kaoru and I would be better leaders than him!' bit.

"In fact, we'd be better presidents than Tamaki!"

"Hikaru! Stop! Kyoya..."

"Ah," (too late) "so the truth comes out. Well then starting this afternoon the bills will be yours to handle and you can keep the women happy and the Hosts in order. I'm sure Tamaki will appreciate you taking the club he started and went through all the trouble of making off of his hands. Perhaps I should call him now," Kyoya pulled out his phone and flipped it open. "Oh, but recall, he's still sick. So unless you want a sick Tamaki to come running in here in his pajamas and give us all a bad name that you would have to fix..." he was ready to dial in the sick president's number when Hikaru came to himself again and grabbed the ringing phone and snapped it shut. The Shadow King smiled.

"He, he, just kidding!" Hikaru said as the whole cafeteria stared at him.

Kaoru grabbed his brother by the shirt. "What did I tell you about throwing your emotions around like a child?" the quadruplets giggled at Hikaru's lack of control and Kaoru's scolding. Hikaru and Kaoru both turned bright red then ran back up to the club room.

And this was the start of the twins meeting their match...

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed the story so far, I like writing this! **


	3. The Cake Challenger

"Takashi! Can you get my special piece of cake?" Hunny smiled broadly. "Thanks!"

Mori stood and walked steadily over to the counter where he grabbed Hunny's usual key-lime cake. Everyone knew that since he began going to Ouran that the last piece of key-lime belonged to Hunny unless otherwise allowed by Hunny himself. This was understood even by new students who never bothered to go and get another slice anyway, however, this unspoken law was never challenged...until today.

At the same moment that Mori took hold of the cake so did another hand. Mori looked up with his usual calm to see his mirror image staring back at him. He was a little startled to see another person holding the plate that was naturally his cousins. He looked over at Hunny then back at the other teen wondering what he should do. Mori gave a slight pull on the plate, the other pulled back.

"You seem a respectable person," said the other with a slight hesitation in his words like he was unfamiliar with speaking Japanese. "why should we dispute over this cake? Just give it to me."

"Mitsukuni requested his cake," Mori replied.

"Yes, but unless your name is Mitsukuni, which I don't believe it is Mori, this cake does not belong to you. Therefore, since it does not have your name or Mitsukuni's on it and you failed to claim it before I have it is, by right, mine," the other said just as coolly.

"How do you know my name?" Mori asked with a calm composure, while on the inside he was slightly nervous and irked.

"I'd know you and your cousin anywhere. I have looked up to your families when practicing martial arts since I first began. Thanks to both of your inspirations, I have mastered Kendo and Judo, then furthered in Karate, Tae Kwon Do, Kung Fu and Brazilian Jiu Jitsu," the dark-haired teen shrugged as if it were nothing.

Mori's expression hardened. "If you respect our families then you would respect Mitsukuni's wish to have this cake."

The teen shrugged again and still clung to the plate.

It had been several minutes since Mori had gone to retrieve his cake and Hunny was wondering where his cousin was. He turned to search the cafeteria. When he spotted him by the counter, cake in hand, he was glad, but when he saw another person had a hold of the cake as well this made him curious. He walked quietly over to Mori and stood next to him.

"Hey, Takashi, who's this?"

"Gorou Fujiye, class 2-B" Mori informed him.

"Hi Goro-chan!" Hunny greeted in his cheerful way. "did you grab this cake first?"

"Mori grabbed the cake at the same time as I," Gorou replied. "And who said you could call me Goro-chan? I'm not a girl and I'm not that much younger than you."

Hunny was a little startled by this comment. No one ever called him on nicknaming people, so he ignored the statement and went on. "It's okay Takashi, I don't need this piece of cake, I'll get something else." Mori let go of the plate. "This time I'll get...pineapple!" He reached for the cake but the slice was immediately taken away. He turned and looked as Gorou stacked the one plate on top of the other with both slices.

"I always eat lime with pineapple," came the excuse.

Hunny frowned and reached for a banana pudding cake, again taken away by the new student. Hunny growled a little and reached for a strawberry which was immediately scooped up. This happened repeatedly with each slice he reached for orange, chocolate, mango, lemon, even vanilla and Hunny was about to the bursting point. He turned on Gorou. "What are you going to do with all that cake?" he exclaimed. The whole cafeteria turned.

"I'm keeping it for my sisters," the student told him.

Hunny was very irritated with this cocky kid. "Fine," he said trying to calm himself down. "I'll just have some cake at the club today. Come on Takashi, let's go and leave him to enjoy my...I mean his cake."

**Hazah, chapter 2 or 3 however you look at it. I would say chapter 2 but you're the reader! (Thanks for reading by the way!) here's a short story if you care to read it. (Inspired by Bisco Hatori's idea from the comics-all credit goes to her!) **

**Everyone Has a Fail Day At Times...**

Haruhi opened the door to the Host Club in a good mood. Almost too good. She bounded into the room a little early and gave everyone a hug and said good morning (although it was afternoon). Then pulled out some cookies she made the night before.

"Haruhi?" Hikaru asked.

"Are you okay?" Kaoru finished. "You've been acting strange all day."

"Yep! Why wouldn't I be?" she replied with an exaggerated pose of happiness.

Tamaki grinned. "If my little girl's happy then I'm happier!" Tamaki hugged Haruhi and she gave him a hug back and they spun around until both were dizzy then Haruhi went and made some tea. After she finished this she skipped over to Kyoya and peeked over his notebook.

"Whatcha' doin'?" she asked.

"Observing," Kyoya replied.

"OOOOOOH! Sounds fun! I'll do it too!" she grabbed a notebook and pencil and mimicked Kyoya. Later she ran over to Hunny and sat next to him and copied him while he was eating his cake and did the same thing to Mori. While she was entertaining, customers kept pointing out how she was acting like Hunny.

At the end of the day everyone was exhausted while Haruhi was still as sporadic as ever. She waved good-bye to the others then ran down the hall, leaving the group in confusion.

The next day, Haruhi came in as normal, acted normal, sounded normal, and treated everyone normally how she would. After all had left the Hosts questioned her.

"Do you remember what happened yesterday?" the twins asked.

"No, should I?"

"Do you remember copying me Haru-chan?"

"No."

"Do you remember writing in a notebook like I do?"

"No."

"Do you remember giving daddy a hug?"

"No, why would I do that?"(Tamaki hides in the corner)

"Why don't you recollect anything?" the twins said with exasperation.

"Oh that!" Haruhi laughed. "Didn't I tell you I have a cousin who looks exactly like me and copies almost anyone? She even cut her hair when I did. She's about four years younger than I am, but she's really smart."

"That's why you mixed us up yesterday!" Hikaru and Kaoru breathed a sigh of relief.

"Yeah, I just needed a break without being counted absent," Haruhi said rubbing the back of her head with a grin. "Ever since I told my cousin about you she looked up every aspect of your lives. So in short, she knows more about you than I do."

"Great!" everyone sighed.

**End short story!**


	4. They Can't Come!

**Thank you for the comments! Please keep them coming!**

Everyone sat in the club room waiting for Kyoya to walk in so that he could give them instructions. They (the twins, Hunny and Mori) all were still a little upset over the first meeting with the quintuplets who had all left a bad impression on them. At least they could get away from them at the club.

Kyoya walked in, his nose still in his notebook. He took a glimpse upward and saw the group waiting. "Well now, this is a little unexpected. However there isn't any time to wonder about such order as we have guests to entertain in a few minutes. Oh, to let you know, we have five new guests arriving. They said they were invited by the Hitachiin brothers, they also said that they could bring their brother. The names of these guests being Suzuki (they flinch at the name), Suzuko (all begin to sweat), Suzuha (they sweat even harder), Suzu (they begin to fidget), and Gorou Fujiye (all turned a ghastly pale color)."

"Kyoya you can't let them come!" Hunny, Kaoru and Hikaru exclaimed.

"Why not? I understand that you may not want to work without Tamaki..."

"No! It's not that," the twins replied.

"It's that..." Hunny tried to explain. "They're just not..."

Seeing as they couldn't explain what they felt Haruhi spoke up. "The twins and Hunny have had some bad run-ins with these new students today and they're not ready to face them yet."

"What? Not ready?" the twins exclaimed. "We're not scared of them!"

"Then what is it?" Kyoya asked. "Please make this brief, our guests will be here in five minutes. Keep in mind, you two were the ones who invited them."

"We can't..."

The door suddenly swung open and in stepped the quintuplets. They grinned at the Host Club's fright. "You were talking about us," they said in one voice.

Everyone jumped at the ice in their voices. The Hosts looked amongst one another then all at Kyoya who shrugged dismissively and went back to his computer a little ways away. The siblings continued forward and looked around the room.

"Hmm, some evidence of cosplay apparently," Suzuki said critically.

"Won't you be cosplaying today?" Suzuha looked directly at the twins who sheltered behind Haruhi.

"Well don't be rude!" Suzuko declared.

"Yes," Suzu added. "Stand and introduce yourselves!"

"All we know are Hikaru, Kaoru and...Haruhi," Suzuki said. "Goro would like to meet the rest of you."

The Hosts hesitantly stood.

"Hitachiin Hikaru and Hitachiin Kaoru, at your service."

"Fujioka Haruhi, at your service."

"Mitsukuni Hanniozuka, at your service."

"Takashi Morinozuka."

"Ootori Kyoya, at your service. Welcome to the Host Club, how may we help you?"

"Well at least there is _one_ gentleman in this ruffian bunch," Suzuko whispered to Suzuki.

"I concur, dear sister. What year are you, Ootori?"

"Class 2-A, my lady."

"Well then Kyoya-sempai, why don't you give us a tour around this place?" Suzuko replied sliding up next to the dark-haired teen.

"Of course, however I hope you do not mind that we will have other guests arriving shortly and they require my attention as well..."

"Cancel all of your appointments!" Suzuko declared with a position to match.

"Your afternoon is booked for showing us around!" Suzuha announced. The group started off but the single boy stayed behind.

"Are you coming Gorou?" Suzu asked with a little smile.

He shook his head. "I'll stay here and...observe."

"Okay. See you later!" she skipped off with the others. Gorou turned and looked at the club. He was about to speak when the door opened and girls streamed in to their self-appointed Host. The Hosts breathed a sigh of relief as they went to their spots to entertain the girls.

The time went smoothly, but there was a dark cloud hanging in the corner. Soon the girls dwindled and all left, but the shadow didn't. When all guests had left after about two hours, Gorou approached. He looked around and saw a single piece of cake on Hunny's table. He walked towards it and took hold of it, totally oblivious as to the fact that Hunny was sitting there eating a different piece of cake and saving that one for later. The third year casually moved his leg and tripped the second year. Gorou jumped up and stared at the small who sat boy nonchalantly eating cake. He slammed the table, the other didn't react so he flipped it, sending the cake flying. Hunny gasped and grabbed for it, but the other sent the cake flying away.

Hunny jumped over the table and gave Gorou a flying kick then dashed for the cake. Gorou dodged the kick and did a back-flip to land in front of his competition. Hunny flipped him, but Gorou landed on his feet and blocked the other again. Hunny threw some punches-he dodged each- Hunny tried to trip him -he jumped above his leg then leapfrogged over the older student. But Gorou was caught as Hunny tried a new move he had been working on-he faked a punch and a trip then slipped behind his opponent then gave him a blow to the back then tripped him. He ran and caught the cake before it fell to the ground and shoved the whole piece in his mouth with a content smile on his face. After he swallowed the cake he leaned back and caught his breath, this person had given him a little bit of a work-out. He turned around and looked at Gorou who was slowly recovering.

"Yeah, he's gunna be feeling that for a while," the twins commented as they, Haruhi and Mori all saw what happened.

"Hunny never ceases to surprise," Haruhi replied. "I wonder what Kyoya-sempai and the rest of the them are doing?"

Kyoya wasn't having very much fun. He was being drug around by 4 crazy girls and all had wandering minds that were somehow in-sync. He felt like he was with four miniature female Tamakis except he didn't know where they came from. He would have to look that up. Meanwhile Kyoya tried to explain everything around the school as best as he could so that they could understand in less than 15 seconds. If he didn't explain enough or he didn't explain at all the two oldest became angry and told him to keep up. Then he thought of an idea to get a break and maybe get away.

"Excuse me, but I need to use the restroom," he made up.

All stopped and looked at him. Then they looked amongst themselves and a little murmur began.

"There is one up ahead and to the left," he continued.

They began slowly towards the area described then released his arms to go relieve himself. He fixed his shirt and glasses then enter the empty place. He tried to think of a plan of escape and because there weren't any windows, flight was hard to come by. Then he thought of something. He exited the room and cleared his throat. "Well, I need to go home. If you wan to continue further in this then you can come back to the Host Club tomorrow and we can begin again..."

"How about we continue now," Suzuko argued.

"I agree," Suzuki added. "Besides, aren't you relieved to be away from those weirdos?"

"I...well, I'm in charge of them while Suou is gone. How about this, I'll show you my family's company. You can go to the resort for half price," Kyoya bargained, he was almost desperate.

"No," they all said.

"Suou?" Suzu asked. "Who's that?"

"He's the president of the Host Club, he formed the club. He'll be back tomorrow; he's been out for a while now."

"We might need to go tomorrow too," Suzuki concluded. "Yes, we're expecting your club to be closed to the public tomorrow and open only to us."

"What?"

"Bye, Kyoya-sempai!" Suzuko and Suzuki said.

"See you tomorrow!" Suzuha added.

"Have a good evening!" Suzu finished as she ran after her sisters. He watched as the oldest flip out her phone and dial their brother's number and demand that he be down in five minutes. She closed the phone just as a car pulled up then they disappeared. With a sigh Kyoya turned back towards the club room.

**Wow, that's a long chapter. Thanks for reading though!**


	5. Knowing the Five

**Hello again! Welcome to the new chapter!**

Unfortunately, Tamaki wasn't back the next day. He was still sick.

"Wow that food poisoning must have really gotten to him," Hikaru assumed while he was reclining on the couch.

"Yeah, what do you commoners put in that stuff that could have made him sick anyway?" Kaoru asked.

"Nothing much really," Haruhi replied. "Some salt, some herbs...nothing that wouldn't make you sick if you ate it in proportion."

"Well, at least those five aren't here," Hikaru added. Every nodded solemnly. Today was even worse because all four had their hair the same way and color —straight and blond. They had started matching their hair ever since the second day of school and now it was impossible to tell them apart.

"What are we going to do?" Haruhi sighed. Now she even had a grudge against them because they constantly picked at her to make sure she was a guy. "They haven't done anything worth getting kicked out."

"Trust me, you aren't they only ones that say that," Kyoya said from his little corner. He flipped open his notebook and turned a couple of pages. "I've done some research and found out some interesting facts about the Fujiye family.

"First off, they aren't well-known or wealthy, but they do have friends in high places because of their job. In addition, their job requires them to travel around the world. The thing about this is that the father, who thinks education is the least of one's worries, and the mother disagree about schooling. The Mother wants each of her seven children-yes seven-to get the best education wherever they are no matter how long they are there. In our case, the children are here for a month. Being pampered all of their life, they were never taught to mind their parents or authorities. They never learned much in school because of this, but one thing they did learn was how to trick people and get their way. Beyond that without ever learning respect, they are very rude and hard to get along with. Hence the annoyance they cause us."

"What did you say their father worked as?" Haruhi asked.

"He's a professional entertainer."

"For parties and such?"

"He's private and yes any kind of entertainment, he's fluent in several languages so he entertains the wealthy with way too much time on their hands. Much like the Host Club."

"That makes sense...Kyoya-sempai, you said they annoy you too?"

The dark-haired boy started. "They do make me a little irritable, yes. But nothing is to be done until they leave."

"Maybe we can help them learn to be nice like Tama helps others," Hunny suggested.

"Perhaps," Kyoya pondered.

"I'll start by sharing my cake with Goro-chan...oh, I mean Gorou."

Hikaru looked over at his brother who seemed to stare off somewhere. He put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey Kaoru, what's up? You're being really quiet."

"Hmm, it's nothing."

"Nothing? Don't lie to me, there's something wrong."

'It's nothing, I promise."

"Kaoru..." he tightened his grip on his twin's shoulder.

"Hikaru! Just leave it!" Kaoru growled giving Hikaru a piercing glance.

"Oh I know. You like one of them. Which one?"

Silence from the other.

"You aren't the only one who likes one of them," Hikaru continued. Kaoru turned. "I knew that would make you look. If I tell you which one I like, will you tell me which one?"

Kaoru looked hard at the other twin then gave a slight nod.

Hikaru rubbed his head and lowered his voice to a whisper so that the others, who were still conversing, couldn't hear. "The one whose name is Suzuha-I think- is the one I like. You?"

"I like Suzu."

"Yeah, she is pretty nice." Both let a grin cross their faces as they thought of the same thing. "But not tomorrow, wait for a little while." They agreed then turned and listened to the rest of the conversation that the others took part in.

**I'm sorry Tamaki is out! (Truthfully, he is one of my favorite characters, it just works nicely this way) anyway, this is a short enough chapter for a story so here we go. This one if for those who miss Tamaki! (like I do!)**

**Fail at the Dry-cleaners**

It was a bright morning and for some reason it was Tamaki's first time at a dry-cleaners (his clothing was dry-clean only), so of course he chose the commoner's dry-cleaner. Unfortunately he had a little bit of a mishap and his laundry was switched with...some person's clothing.

"Aw, man! What am I going to do! I can't go in casual, I'll be expelled! But I have to get to the club! I'll stay home from school and ask Kyoya for the homework later, I'll just go to the club in this...I hope Haruhi will appreciate it."

He waited the day out then dressed himself in the only clothing he had which was switched at the dry cleaners. He ducked in every corner he could find to avoid being caught. He found the abandoned music room and slipped inside. None of the customers had arrived yet...but the rest of the Hosts had. The group took one look at him and busted out laughing- all in tears.

"M-milord!" Kaoru sobbed as he couldn't stop laughing.

"You really are a cross-dresser?" Hikaru cried. Both fell to the floor laughing while Hunny, Mori and Kyoya just laughed quietly to themselves. Haruhi was the first to recover from a fit of laughter then she looked closer at Tamaki's outfit.

He was dressed in a light blue prom gown with embroidery at the top with a sweetheart neckline and tiny flowers going all the way down to the end of the dress. There was a light layered gauze starting at the mid section of the dress filling out with a tight wrap from the chest down to the bottom of the stomach. The dress at the bottom was a total of 8 feet in diameter. Haruhi couldn't help but laugh even more —Kyoya even started taking pictures.

"Okay I get it!" Tamaki exclaimed. "My clothes got switched at the dry-cleaners!"

"Dry-cleaners? Why would you go there Tama-chan?" Hunny sniffed wiping away tears.

"The washing machine was broken...?"

Kyoya pushed up his glasses with a chuckle. "Tamaki, we have servants that take clothing to the dry cleaners, we don't have washing machines. Why would _you _go to the dry-cleaners?"

Tamaki twirled his fingers in the dress. "Cultural experience?"

"Yeah, Milord, you'd get a lot of cultural experience in that outfit!" Hikaru agreed.

"Is that why you weren't as school Sempai?" Haruhi asked.

"Yes."

"You're so...weird, you'd dress as a girl for the Zuka club from another school but not for the rest of the school you go to?"

Tamaki smiled. "Do you want me to dress like this more often? Then I'd really be your daddy!"

"No, Tamaki. One cross-dresser is enough to suit my needs."

"Do you have a change of clothes? The guests will be here soon," Kyoya informed the president.

Tamaki turned bright red and nodded then hurried off to the changing rooms.

**Idea goes to my sister-thanks Zana! ****Thanks for reading!**


	6. The Return of Tamaki

"Milord! You're back!"

"Yep, where's Haruhi?"

"Late, as usual," Hikaru sighed. The door swung open.

"Sorry!" Haruhi exclaimed. She closed the door behind her and saw Tamaki sitting with a cup of tea, the whole club surrounding him. "Senpai?" Tamaki jumped up and ran over to Haruhi and gave her a hug.

"It's okay Haruhi! Daddy's here!" he said giving his 'daughter' a squeeze.

"Senpai! I can't breathe!" she gasped.

Tamaki released his grip. He turned back to the rest of the club. "So," he swept a hand through his hair. "What happened while I was gone?"

Hiakru, Kaoru, Hunny and Haruhi all looked at each other. "A LOT."

"Really? I was only gone for a week."

"You'll see what we mean in a couple of minutes," Kyoya replied without looking out of his notebook. "For now just go get changed into your costumes —today's theme is 1800's French attire, I believe."

Once changed they found their guests already sitting and waiting on them, however much to Tamaki's surprise there were only four girls and a guy.

"French huh?" one grumbled turning around, she looked up. "Tamaki? Suou Tamaki?"

"Yes, my princess?"

She signaled to her siblings and stood, all the others following her. All five circled the poor blond teen in his red waist-coat brown knee-length pants and knee socks. Tamaki still had grace under this fire and so he took off his hat and bowed. "How may I be of service?"

"Don't you remember us?" Suzu asked.

"Possibly..."

"We were some of your friends!" Suzuha exclaimed.

"Um, I don't remember..."

"Your mother was sick and you hardly ever played with us!" Suzuko told Tamaki with ice in her voice.

"Yes," Suzuki agreed with the same amount of coldness. "We tried very hard to be good friends although you were 2 years older than us."

Gorou smiled with a lot of warmness. "Everyday you had your mothers chefs make a cake for me! Don't you remember?"

The group stopped circling and stood still so that Tamaki could get a look at them. He looked like he was thinking hard. "I don't, I don't remember. I had very few friends when I was little. How do you know about my mother?"

"We were your friends!" Suzu coaxed. "The Fujiyes!"

"Fujiye? Fujiye...oh. Oh! You! Suzuki, Suzuko, Suzuha, Suzu and Goro! I remember you! You were my friends back in France!"

All five lit up. "Do you know who's who?" Suzuko and Suzuki challenged.

"Of course I know! How could I not? You drilled it into my head! Goro was always the quiet cake-loving one (the only guy in the five), Suzuki and Suzuko always had the same mind but Suzuko's eyes are slightly bluer and Suzuki is slightly more commanding. Suzuha was the logical one who loved a good wheel-turning challenge, and Suzu, you were the sweet one who always had her head in the clouds. The four of you girls looked so much alike it was hard to tell, but there are subtle differences."

"Well look at you!" all four girls exclaimed running and giving the second-year a hug.

The rest of the Host Club stood back and watched this whole scene unfold, curious as to how friends of Tamaki's could be so, first, double-sided, second, so much like themselves. Tamaki sighed and broke up the hug then turned back to his newer friends with a huge smile on his face. "When I came here, these were the friends I left behind. They inspired me to find people like you!

"Now the real question is, how did you get along with each other while I was gone?"

The two groups of people looked at each other —neither wanted to upset Tamaki so they all grinned back and said, "Really well actually!"

"That's interesting, I thought you all would have gone at it, oh well! Come we'll show you how we host as the Host Club! Haruhi, could you make some of your coffee for them?" he lowered his voice and spoke mostly to himself. "Oh, Suzuki and Suzuko should go to the twins and Suzu to Haruhi and Suzuha to Kyoya. I don't know how it would go with Gorou going to Hunny...both are really protective of their cake..."

After a little bit of disputing, Gorou, Suzuki and Suzuko were with Tamaki, Suzu and Suzuha were with the twins. No one else wanted to talk to any of them. The rest of the afternoon, Hunny munched away on cake, Mori read his book, Kyoya was on his laptop and Haruhi stared out the window. After their guests left, everyone changed back into normal clothes and left as well.

**I think a short story needs to be added. Hmmm, who haven't I done yet...HUNNY! **

**Me: Hunny-senpai, you're my next victim!**

**Hunny: WHAT? WHY?**

**Claustrophobia **

Hunny was just behind Mori as the two came back from Kendo club, unfortunately Mori walked a little bit to fast and Hunny was left behind. Today Hunny was distracted with the thought of how much cake he could eat at the club when he was left behind. So slightly disoriented, Hunny turned the wrong corner and ended up in the wrong room. He closed the door behind himself and walked forward but in only a few steps he hit the wall.

"Huh, has the clubroom shrunk?" he opened his eyes and it was just as black as it was with them closed. He turned around and tried the door..._locked. _He let out a breath to calm himself. "It's okay, it's just a dark enclosed space...that doesn't make me feel any better." He looked around and felt a little dizzy then he imagined the walls closing in.

"This is scary! I need to get out of here!" he began knocking the door, then he hit it more frantically. "Help! Let me out! It's dark! Hello?" He backed up against the wall and slid down. Hunny's eyes had grown accustomed to the lack of light so he looked around with the light from the bottom of the door. It was a storage closet, from the look of things around the place it was where Renge kept her technology equipment. Projector parts and light-blubs were scattered everywhere and there was even a large piece of velvet for a curtain. He moved and the curtain shifted he jumped at the movement knocking into a messy stack of headphones. Tears filled his eyes as one hit him on the head and scared him even more.

"I've probably been stuck in here for hours! I wonder if everyone else is looking for me? I wonder if Takashi is looking for me? Ugh, I don't feel good. Need...cake...hmm, Maybe I can kick the door down?" Hunny stood again and backed up as far as he could then gave a hard kick to the door. The door moved a little. He did this again, it moved more. He repeated this until all the door needed was a hard push, he scooted back and slammed into the the door. The door flung back and he fell with a thud, but his landing wasn't hard. He looked down. He had landed on top of his cousin!

"Mori!" he squeaked hugging the cushion he landed on. Mori sat up and let his cousin hug him, secretly glad that Hunny was okay.

Unfortunately, Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru weren't as unscathed by being squished by the door. Haruhi and Kyoya pulled the door off the three unsuspecting Hosts and helped then back to their feet.

"Hunny-senpai, are you okay? I know how you get in dark spaces (even if it was for only 5 minutes)," Haruhi said.

"Yeah, I'm okay!" Hunny replied with a broad smile. "But it was really dark and closed in there." he looked back at Mori. "Now let's have some cake!" (A group of Hunny's guests swoop in and carry him back to the room).

**Wow that was a lame ending, but thanks again, Zana, for the inspiration! Thanks for ****reading!**


	7. Rejected

_Suzu and Suzuha, _

_Meet us in the courtyard of the high school after classes._

_~HH & KH_

"What do you think it's supposed to mean?" Suzu whispered to her sisters, looking up from the letter.

"I found the same note on my desk," Suzuha added. "But I can probably guess who it's from."

"Who do you think?" Suzuko asked.

"I think it's the Hitachiin twins. They have the same last initial and the first initials match their own. It's not hard to figure out."

"I agree," Suzuki said. "This looks like their handwriting -theirs being one that's very artistic. I also am almost certain about what they want to talk about. We'll tell them not to mess with the Fujiye sisters!"

"Can we not be mean!" Suzu exclaimed. "They're Tamaki's friends!"

"We'll see," Suzuko and Suzuki chimed. "If it makes any difference to them."

-Later that day-

Hikaru and Kaoru stood waiting for the two to show up. Soon they saw them off in the distance. They straightened their clothing and stood with a calm air as they approached.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," one said.

"We had to get away from our sisters," the other continued. "Now what did you want to talk about?"

"Well," Hikaru began. "We were wondering if you'd like to, you know, go out for lunch sometime, just the four of us?"

"Without...?"

"Without, Suzuki or Suzuko," Kaoru finished.

"How do you know it will be us? What if one of us gets sick?" Suzuha asked.

"And then we have to trade off with our sister or something? Would you be okay with that?" Suzu inquired.

"Well," the twins sighed. "We'd rather go with you two, but I guess in the end, if push came to shove, we could go with your sisters. Getting to know your family more would make it a better friendship."

"Are you sure you'd be okay with _any _of us?"

"Yeah, you are all friends of Tamaki-senpai and we are friends of Milord, we can relate," Hikaru replied.

The sisters turned. "Hey! Suzu and Suzuha! They said they'd be okay with us too!" they called. Out from behind the trees stepped the other two.

"What?" the twins breathed. "I mean..."

"You said you'd be okay with any of us? Well who did you really want?" one of the sisters challenged. Two pulled out the notes that Hikaru and Kaoru wrote and tore them into pieces before their eyes. The sisters turned.

Little scraps of the note fluttered around the heads of the two as they watched the four walk away. Neither knew what to say, their mouths only hung open. As the pieces of the letter fell to the ground, the identical people looked over at each other. The late summer breeze continued to stir the light pieces as Haruhi paced up to them. She had witnessed the entire scene play out. She knew the story. They had told her before. Except this time they were the victims.

"Hikaru? Kaoru?" she called. Both turned in unison to look at their friend. "are you okay?" Neither made a sound; they looked away. She walked up to the twins and felt pity on them. "Come on, let's get back to the club, I'll make you some coffee."

They took a side of her jacket and followed her back up to the clubroom like two small children following their mother. She made the coffee and sat across from them. They all sat in silence. Soon, however, the rests of the hosts came in. and seeing the twins so quiet and melancholy instantly knew something was wrong. Hunny offered them some cake; they declined. Soon the feeling from the twins spread throughout the entire club and when Tamaki came in he was hit with a wave of sadness.

"Whoa, what's going on?" he asked quietly. "Why aren't any guests here?"

"It's a long story," Haruhi replied.

"I have time to listen."

**I hope you liked this chapter. Here is a little happier story! **

**The Frog Prince?**

"Haruhi! Look at this frog!"

"That's a cute frog Hunny-senpai," she replied taking the slimy creature from him. Today's topic of dress was a kingdom in the Amazon (reprise). Basically it was Tamaki's attempt to get Haruhi to wear her outfit as queen of the Amazon.

"Hey Haruhi, do you know the story of the Frog Prince?" Tamaki asked walking up to her.

"Yes, where the princess kisses a frog a it becomes a prince. What about it?"

"Well maybe if you kiss that frog it will become a prince!" the twins said with an evil grin on their faces.

"No, not going to happen. I like frogs, but not enough to kiss one."

"Then maybe you can kiss this frog!" the twins shoved Tamaki toward Haruhi and he accidentally shoved her into the pond.

"HARUHI!" he jumped into the pond as well to go get her. He made his way over to Haruhi and grabbed her hand. "Haruhi! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Senpai. This pond is only 8 inches deep," Haruhi stood and looked at her clothing. "I guess I'm working wet today. I knew I should have brought a change of clothes."

"No, Haruhi you can wear your dress!"

"No way."

"No one likes a wet host, Haruhi. I have to insist that you change into _something _dry," Kyoya told her. Haruhi sighed and took the dress and went back to the changing room. When she reappeared, everyone told her the dress looked wonderful on her and that she should wear it more often.

"Whatever, where are the guests?"

"They should be arriving shortly," Kyoya informed her while still writing in his notebook.

"Okay." She turned to see Hunny, the twins and Tamaki all looking at her with puppy faces, Hunny was holding the frog like he was offering a gift.

"Are you sure you can't turn that frog into a prince?" they all whined.

"Fine." She scooped up the frog and looked at it. "If it does turn into a prince (which it won't) _I'm_ going to name him." She shut her eyes and kissed the frog quickly she saw a quick flash and when she opened her eyes there stood a prince who looked a lot like Mori.

"I'm free!" he said in a deep, slightly enthusiastic voice.

"This just doesn't make any sense! A frog can't turn into a human and a human can't turn into a frog!" She turned back to the prince. He gave her a large smile and got down on one knee.

"Thank you, my princess, for rescuing me! I will never forget this favor!" with that, the dark prince took his leave, he swept his cape up into one arm and vanished.

"Did you just see that happen?" Haruhi asked, turning to the rest of the group. "Or was I dreaming? Did I just make a frog into a prince? Did the prince look like Mori-senpai to you? UGH!"

"Happy April First-the Fool's day!" the Host Club exclaimed.

"What? Ugh, I'm going home..." Haruhi packed up her things and left with out another word.

"But, it was just a joke. Today is April 1st right?" Tamaki turned and looked at the twins who smiled evilly again.

"We'll never tell..."

"ACK! Get back here you two!" Tamaki exclaimed chasing after the twins who took off running.

"I think you were a pretty convincing prince, Takashi." Hunny said with a wide grin as Mori came back in. He nodded in acknowledgment then both went back to go catch more frogs.

**Thanks for reading! Until next chapter, peace! (just to let you know, the flash was Kyoya taking a picture of Haruhi kissing a frog)**


	8. Epilogue

"I can't believe you did this."

"Come on Tamaki-kun, don't take it so hard. Get a new set of friends! Or come with us around the world!" Suzuki and Suzuko cooed.

"No. No, these are my friends!" Tamaki let out a sigh he was practically shaking with anger, he turned away. "You don't know what you did. How could you? That is not how my friends act! This...this is my _family. _This club is my family, and, by being the head I will protect _my _family."

"You're delusional..."

"Am I? No one has argued against it!" he looked at his 'family' with desperation. "Right?"

There was a quiet murmuring amongst them then Hunny jumped forward with a smile and said,"We back you 100% Tama-chan!" A smile spread across Tamaki's face as he turned back to his past friends.

"But, we were your family," Suzu exclaimed.

"And you'll always be family, but _extended _family at that." Tamaki paused for a moment. "How much longer will you be here?"

"Tomrrow's our last day," Suzuha replied.

"Then pull out balloons and cake, we'll have a going-away party for you!"

"Even after..."

"Yep, Kyoya, Mori, Haruhi you know what to do!"

Kyoya made a phone call while Haruhi went to the supermarket for food and Mori left to the party store. Meanwhile the rest of the club went looking for the leftovers from other events. Tamaki entertained the siblings while the preparations were being put together.

-Later-

After several hours of hurried readying, the party was set up and everyone was invited. Many came, not to wish the siblings farewell but to have fancy party food. The party lasted late into the evening where everyone left full and happy. Not much happened the next day, the siblings said their goodbyes to their classmates and after that were not seen again in school. Tamaki kept in touch with them and the twins acted their rejection never happened, still being their happy mischievous selves. Hunny made sure to grab his special piece of cake before anyone else had a chance at getting at it and Mori joined the debate class.. he left because the class required arguing at length using words with any person that posed a controversy. And Haruhi and Kyoya sat back and watched the story unfold.

**The end. This one took a while to sit down and write. (drat you procrastination!) Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading this. Until next story...**


End file.
